Aspirina?
by Jessica Rayne
Summary: Um escorpiano bancando o enfermeiro não é uma boa idéia...


_**Aspirina?**_

Kamus estava com a mais terrível dor de cabeça que já tivera na vida. Nem mesmo a dor que sentira em suas várias batalhas em defesa de Athena, se comparava a dor que sentia em sua cabeça. Estava ficando insuportável.

Milo estava preocupado. Eram 3 e meia da manhã, e Kamus andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, colocando a mão na cabeça e gemendo de dor. O grego não gostava do que via e ouvia. É certo que gostava de ouvir o aquariano gemer, mais não de dor, e sim, do prazer que compartilhavam um com o outro. Ver o francês sofrer assim era de cortar o coração. Milo levantou-se da cama, caminhou em direção ao amante e tocou seu rosto.

---- Kamus, vou até a enfermaria do Santuário pegar um remédio pra você.

O francês permaneceu em silêncio, mais o grego pôde ver a dor em seus olhos.

Foi o suficiente. Milo saiu porta à fora, desceu as dez casas e foi em direção à enfermaria. Às 3 e meia da manhã, provavelmente só uma enfermeira estaria de plantão.

Entrou na enfermaria e chamou. Não houve resposta. Chamou novamente e nada. Não teve outra alternativa. Entrou na sala da médica e abriu o pequeno armário de remédios.

---- Ai, meu Zeus... que monte de remédios são esses...? – Milo olhava desesperado para a enorme quantidade de vidrinhos coloridos à sua frente – Como eu vou saber qual devo levar?

Pegou um por um e começou a ler os rótulos.

---- Como eu queria que Adonay() estivesse aqui...Meus Deuses!!! Como vou encara-la depois de invadir sua sala desse jeito?

Milo continuou olhando os remédios e acabou se lembrando de uma vez que chegara a enfermaria com fortes dores nas costas e a médica lhe dera um comprimido retirado não do armário, mais sim, da gaveta da escrivaninha. Sentou-se na cadeira e sem pensar duas vezes, abriu a gaveta que estava trancada à chave. Ser um cavaleiro de Athena, lhe dava mesmo habilidades incríveis. E o que ele não fazia pelo seu francês amado. Acabara da arrombar uma gaveta em uma sala de uma médica e nem pensara nas conseqüências. Revirou a gaveta e acabou achando uma pequena caixinha prateada escrita "Aspirina"; abriu e dentro encontrou alguns comprimidos de cor alarajanda.

---- Não me lembro da cor do remédio que ela me deu, mais deve ser esse... vou leva-lo... não agüento mais ver o Kamus daquele jeito.

Retirou um comprimido da caixinha, guardou-a, fechou novamente a gaveta, o armário e saiu da enfermaria, voltando para a Casa de Aquário na velocidade da luz.

Kamus estava sentado em uma cadeira no quarto, com ambas as mãos segurando a cabeça, na tentativa de fazer a dor passar. Milo aproximou-se, ajoelhando-se na frente dele.

---- Kamus? – o francês apenas o encarou – Toma esse comprimido... Vai fazer a dor passar...

---- Isso é aspirina? Você sabe que não tomo nada mais forte que aspirina...

Milo balançou a cabeça, afirmando.

O aquariano nem pensou, pegou o comprimido da mão do escorpiano, colocou na língua, pegou o copo d'água que lhe foi oferecido e engoliu o remédio.

---- Vem, Kamus... – Milo levantou-se, puxando a mão do amado – Deita um pouco pra ajudar o remédio a fazer efeito.

O francês nem protestou. Faria tudo para aquela dor maldita acabar. Deixou-se ser conduzido até a cama, onde Milo se deitou e abriu os braços para acolhe-lo.

---- Milo... o que pensa que está fazendo? Eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça e, acredite, não é uma mera desculpa para evitar o sexo...

---- Ai, Kamus... assim você me faz parecer um tarado insaciável como o Afrodite... – o grego fez beicinho – Eu só quero te confortar pra ajudar a sua dor à passar... só isso... – sorriu.

Kamus não resistiu àquele beicinho. Suspirando, deitou-se no peito do grego e se acomodou.

---- Milo?

---- Sim?

---- Como sabe que Afrodite é um insaciável?

---- Hum... Ciúmes... ciúmes... – e sorriu – Não precisa ficar encucado não... foi o Shura quem me contou...ele disse que já não está mais agüentando o ritmo do Dido...()

---- Entendo ele...

---- É... às vezes as pessoas exageram mesmo e... HEI!!! O que quer dizer com "entendo ele"? Por acaso, está insinuando que sou insaciável?

---- Milo...falaremos sobre isso depois...acho que o remédio está fazendo efeito... Tá me dando uma sonolência...

---- Tá...então dorme... – o grego beijou o topo da cabeça do francês – Mais não pense que o assunto vai morrer aqui... – e sorriu.

Kamus fechou os olhos. A dor de cabeça parecia mesmo estar diminuindo. O carinho que Milo fazia em seus cabelos também parecia ajudar. Era tão bom ficar assim, envolto pelos braços carinhosos do seu escorpiano, sentir seu calor, seu cheiro, as batidas do seu coração, sua pele quente e sua respiração hipnotizante.

A dor de cabeça se fora, e com ela, aparentemente a sonolência também. Ao contrário do que o francês imaginava, o remédio não estava dando sono, estava sim, acendendo todos os seus sentidos. O cheiro do grego parecia mais forte, mais envolvente, os braços pareciam apertar mais o seu corpo e a respiração parecia mais quente.

---- Milo... tá acordado? – Kamus levantou a cabeça para olhar o rosto do amante.

---- Não... – o grego respondeu com a voz sonolenta.

Até a voz do escorpiano pareceu diferente, causando um leve arrepio em Kamus.

O francês sentou-se na cama. Estava suando frio. Tocou a própria testa. Não havia sinal de febre. Deitou-se novamente, só que dessa vez, ao lado do grego, abraçando-o por trás.

O contato com o corpo quente do amante causou novo arrepio. Kamus apertou mais o corpo do amante contra o seu, quase sufocando o grego.

---- Kamus? – Milo tentou se virar para olhar o rosto do amante, mais o abraço apertado não permitia.

---- Hum? – o francês afundara o rosto nos cabelos do grego.

---- Está tudo bem? Passou a dor de cabeça? – Milo sentiu o corpo de Kamus se colar mais ao seu.

---- Passou... – o aquariano começou a roçar o corpo no outro.

Milo sentiu o estado de Kamus no momento em que o francês se esfregou nele. O membro do amante estava duro, pulsante, como o grego jamais tinha visto em tão pouco tempo e sem o menor estímulo. O francês afrouxou o abraço, para poder virar o amante e beija-lo. Milo não permitiu, empurrando levemente o amante para olha-lo nos olhos.

---- Kamus, o que você tem, hein?

O aquariano passou a língua nos lábios antes de responder.

---- Tesão... – e atacou novamente os lábios do grego, forçando passagem com a língua.

Milo nem tentou reagir. Sabia que seria impossível, porque se tentasse, estaria indo contra seu próprio desejo. Deixou Kamus beija-lo com vontade. A língua do francês dançava em sua boca, para logo depois, passear pela sua orelha, pescoço, até chegar aos mamilos, onde, para a frustração do grego, não demorou muito. O aquariano subiu novamente à procura dos lábios do escorpiano, tomando-os num beijo demorado, ao mesmo tempo em que invertia as posições, fazendo o corpo do amante ficar por cima do seu. O grego separou o beijo pra poder respirar e olhar o francês nos olhos. Kamus estava com os olhos transbordando de desejo.

---- Milo... me chupa... – Kamus foi empurrando o corpo do amante para mais abaixo.

O grego ergueu uma sobrancelha, assombrado com o pedido do francês, mais não negou; beijou novamente os lábios do amante, para logo em seguida, descer pescoço abaixo. Kamus segurou a cabeça do amante, interrompendo.

---- Não, Milo...me chupa...lá... – Kamus forçou a cabeça do amante para baixo.

O escorpiano estava pasmo. Sabia o quanto o aquariano gostava das preliminares que as vezes até fazia o amante bufar por se demorar tanto nelas. Mais agora, estava querendo ir direto ao ponto, sem dó e nem piedade. O jeito era deixar acontecer.

Milo desceu o corpo até ficar à altura da cintura do amante. Olhou o membro extremamente duro, com as veias parecendo que iam estourar a qualquer momento e beijo-lhe a pontinha, rodeando a glande com a língua, para, logo em seguida, lamber toda a extensão. Lentamente, saboreando cada parte dele e se deliciando com os gemidos de Kamus.

O francês delirava e gemia mais e mais a cada toque da boca quente de Milo no em seu membro, mais não era o suficiente. Kamus queria mais e sem que Milo esperasse, segurou o grego pelos cabelos, forçando-o a abocanha-lo de uma só vez.

---- Ahhh... – Kamus gemeu alto, quando sentiu a boca quente subir e descer em seu membro. Milo chupava com vontade e Kamus ajudava, mexendo os quadris, mais e mais rápido, até que a pulsação do membro aumentou, e Milo sentiu o jato quente do gozo de Kamus, inundar a sua boca.

Milo ergueu o corpo, para beijar os lábios do amante, fazendo-o provar o próprio gosto. Quando separaram o beijos, o francês sorria.

---- O que foi? – Milo não pôde deixar de perguntar.

---- Agora senta nele... – e apontou para o baixo ventre.

O grego acompanhou com o olhar e se espantou com o que viu.

---- Não acredito!!! – Milo sentou na cama.

---- Vai, Milo...

---- E você ainda me acusa de insaciável... Olha só pra você... – o escorpiano apontava o membro de Kamus, que ainda precisava de atenção.

---- Milo, por favor... – a voz sussurrada de Kamus, derrubou as defesas do grego.

O escorpiano posicionou o membro ainda duro de Kamus em sua entradinha e desceu lentamente, adaptando seu ritmo ao do amante.

---- Milo, mais rápido... – Kamus gemia o nome do amante. Com uma das mão, segurava a cintura do grego, enquanto a outra o masturbava no mesmo ritmo que o amante subia e descia.

Num movimento rápido, o francês inverteu novamente as posições, deitando o grego na cama e impondo seu próprio ritmo as estocadas.

---- Ah...Kamus...

O aquariano aumentava mais e mais o ritmo das estocadas, levando o escorpiano a gemer cada vez mais alto. E os gemidos faziam Kamus aumentar o ritmo até estar todo dentro de Milo

---- Hmmm... – o grego gozou, molhando a mão do francês e seu próprio abdome.

Kamus continuava com estocadas firmes, sacudindo o corpo mole de Milo, que ainda sofria espasmos proveniente do gozo.

---- Hummmmm... Milo...eu vou...AHHHHHHHH !!!!!! – Kamus inundou o interior de Milo com seu jato quente e cremoso, desabando sem forças em cima do amante.

O grego mal respirava, estava exausto, sem forças, dolorido e sem fôlego. Kamus nunca lhe parecera tão pesado. Tentou tirar o corpo do amante de cima do seu, mais o francês não saia.

---- Kamus...levanta um pouco...preciso tomar fôlego...

O aquariano girou o corpo, deitando de barriga pra cima, ao lado de Milo. O grego fitava o teto do quarto de Kamus, respirando fundo, para fazer a respiração voltar ao normal.

---- Milo...

---- O que foi? – o escorpiano respondeu sem olhar para o lado.

---- Me chupa...

---- Ah, Kamus... – Milo virou-se para encarar o amante, sorrindo – Para de brincad...

O sorriso morreu em seus lábios quando ele olhou o membro ainda duro do francês.

---- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seria uma longa madrugada...

Três dias depois

O cavaleiro de capricórnio entra na enfermaria carregando um acabado cavaleiro de escorpião, estendendo-o na maca e chamando a médica.

---- O que aconteceu com ele? – a Dra. pergunta logo assim que reconhece o cavaleiro deitado.

---- Não sei... encontrei ele caído nas escadarias da minha casa...parece que apagou enquanto descia.

Ela o examina.

---- Ele está desnutrido... está magro também...o que aconteceu com ele? À três dias estava ótimo...

O cavaleiro de escorpião gemeu e abriu os olhos. Demorou um pouco para perceber onde estava.

---- Adonay? Ué...estou na enfermaria... como vim parar aqui?

---- Shura trouxe você... te encontrou nesse estado lastimável, caído entre a casa dele e a de sagitário... agora que você acordou, quer nos explicar o que aconteceu?

O rosto do grego ficou vermelho.

---- Shura, saia, por favor... – a Dra. pediu e foi prontamente atendida, ficando sozinha com o escorpiano.

---- Bom, acho que agora você pode me contar.

Milo sentou-se na maca. O rosto ainda vermelho, sem conseguir encarar a médica. Começou a contar baixinho o que começara a 3 dias atrás.

---- Algumas noites atrás, Kamus estava com uma dor de cabeça insuportável... 3 e meia da manhã, e ele andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, gemendo de dor e tentando faze-la parar... Eu fiquei com muito dó dele, e vim até aqui, para que alguma enfermeira me desse uma aspirina pra fazer a dor da cabeça passar. Não havia ninguém... a enfermaria estava vazia...

---- E o que você fez pra acabar com a dor dele?

---- Bom... – o rosto do grego ficou ainda mais vermelho – Eu entrei na sua sala...tem aquele pequeno armário lá, e eu fui procurar o bendito remédio. Encontrei um monte de frascos que não sabia o que era... Então me lembrei que uma vez, você tinha me dado um comprimido de dentro de uma gaveta... eu...abri ela e achei... – essas últimas palavras, Milo pronunciou bem baixinho, na esperança de que a médica não ouvisse.

---- Ah... Então foi você que arrombou a minha gaveta...

O grego ficou muito vermelho, fazendo com que a médica abrisse um largo sorriso.

---- Tudo bem, Milo...eu não conto pra ninguém... Mais me fala, você achou a aspirina que tanto procurava?

---- Sim... encontrei uma caixinha prateada com aspirinas... – os olhos da médica se arregalaram.

---- Você disse "caixinha prateada"?

Nesse exato momento, foi possível ouvir a gargalhada de Shura, que vinha do lado de fora do quarto; o cavaleiro da capricórnio provavelmente escutara tudo.

---- Milo... você deu ao Kamus um comprimido daquela caixinha prateada? – nova gargalhada de Shura.

---- Sim... dei uma aspirina daquela caixinha pra ele sim...

---- HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! – Shura entrara gargalhando no quarto...

---- Qual é a graça, Shura? – Milo já estava perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha.

---- Você deu para o seu amante, o meu remédio!!!

---- Shura, pare com isso...não ria assim...é um assunto sério... – Adonay virou-se para olhar o grego nos olhos – Milo, aquele comprimido não era aspirina... só estava naquela caixinha, para disfarçar... Era Cialis, Milo... um remédio que eu receitei para o Shura...

---- Cialis? Pra que serve isso? Shura tá doente?

Shura teve uma nova crise de gargalhadas, procurando uma cadeira onde pudesse se sentar, antes de cair no chão de tanto rir.

---- Ai...eu mereço... Milo, o Cialis é... meu Deus, como eu explico pra ele?

Shura ajeitou-se na cadeira, respirou fundo e resolveu ajudar a médica a sair dessa situação embaraçosa.

---- O Cialis é o genérico do Viagra...

---- SHURA!!!!!

---- Que foi? Você não sabia como contar e eu contei...

---- Então... você está tomando esse remédio? – o grego arregalou os olhos.

---- Eu te disse que Afrodite é insaciável...

---- Mais...como você agüenta isso? Três dias, cara!!! Eu tô morto!!!

---- Na verdade, quem agüenta é o Dido... eu só fico duro...literalmente...

Adonay pigarreou.

---- Ah... desculpe pelo linguajar...

Milo colocou-se de pé.

---- Onde vai? – a médica perguntou.

---- Pra minha casa, descansar e comer alguma coisa...

---- É bom fazer isso mesmo... – o grego já ia deixando o quarto na companhia de Shura, quando a médica chamou – E Milo... nada de remédio sem receitas... – nova gargalhada de Shura.

Casa de Escorpião, naquela mesma noite.

---- Milo!!! Milo!!! – Kamus batia forte na porta do quarto do grego – Abre a porta, mon ange.

O escorpiano abriu lentamente a porta. Ainda tinha o ar abatido, com profundas olheiras e a cara extremamente cansada. Kamus entrou no quarto e foi direto se sentar na cama, apoiando a cabeça não mãos, exatamente como fizera à 3 noites atrás.

---- Kamus, o que foi? Eu vim pra minha casa, pra ver se conseguia descansar... eu tô morto, sabia?

---- Pardon, mon ange, mais é que eu estou com aquele dor de cabeça de novo... – o francês levantou o rosto e encarou o amante – Será que você não consegue outra aspirina daquela?

---- AAAAAHAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Fim...

()Adonay é médica e é meia irmã de Aldebaran...um dia eu conto como ela foi parar na enfermaria do Santuário

() Sim... Afrodite e Shurinha... Eu também sou fã do casal Dite e Mask, mais na minha mente doente, Dite e Shura estão juntos... Eu tenho outros planos para o siri italiano...

Essa fic não ficou muito boa...enrolei demais...

A idéia do Cialis veio, pq eu trabalho numa drogaria..."

O efeito dele é de 72 horas no máximo...(cheguei a ter pena do Milo...)

Bom...é isso...reviews, please...


End file.
